Broken Pieces
by Biffy316
Summary: A Sherlock no le agrada Todd. El amigo de la infancia de Molly es muy alto, muy rubio, y muy perfecto. ¿Por qué regreso en este momento a su vida? ¿ Que paso en realidad entre sus abuelos durantre la guerra? Los hechos indican que Molly podría estar en peligro, pero John dice que los celos ciegan su juicio. Lo que no es verdad porque él y Molly son solo amigos. ¿Verdad?.
1. Capitulo I

_Disclaimer de Coloradoandcolorado1:_

_1. No intento violar derechos de autor._

_2. Contiene actos cobardes, un vestido escarlata, un apuesto héroe y un vals vienes. Entre otras cosas._

_3. Esta es una continuación de "The Lonely", pero no necesitan leerlo antes de leer esta historia. A menos que en realidad quieran hacerlo._

* * *

**Capitulo I**

"Nunca dije que fuéramos amigos."

Si Sherlock Holmes le hubiera dicho esto a Molly Hooper tres meses atrás, su rudeza probablemente hubiera disparado sus lagrimas y herido sus sentimientos. Él siempre había sido bueno para dañar profundamente a la patóloga mas joven dentro del personal de St. Barts con su insensibilidad. Pero como lo había dicho una mañana de Domingo recostado en su sofá floreado, Molly solo rodo los ojos.

"¿Una palabra de seis letras para `cesta de truchas` que termine con a?" pregunto ella.

"Fileta," contesto, mientras escribía rápidamente en su computadora.

"¡Oh, si! ¡Lo tengo!" ella dejo el crucigrama con un movimiento fluido. "Por cierto, si dijiste que eras mi amigo. Con esto."

Molly levanto su brazo a la altura de su cabeza y le mostro el brazalete con colgantes que él le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Todo entre ellos había cambiando cuando él le explico que el brillante colgante de estrella era Polaris, el verdadero norte. Ella era su verdadero norte.

Sherlock miro donde estaba sentada en el piso recargada contra el sofá donde él descansaba. Su voz lleno la habitación. "Tu crees que el darte un regalo comunica de manera no verbal algún tipo de amistad."

"Si." Molly soltó su cabello marrón del recogido en el que lo tenía y este fluyo hasta sus hombros. "Además, cuando consideras el hecho de que vienes aquí a pasar el tiempo, bueno no se necesita al único detective asesor para deducir…"

"No vengo a `pasar el tiempo`. Yo no `paso el tiempo`, "él corrigió molesto. " Cuando estoy aquí trabajo o investigo."

"Podrías hacer eso en Baker Street," Molly puntualizo.

Sherlock cerró su computadora. "Cierto. Pero me gusta hablar mientras hago mis observaciones, e inconvenientemente John vive con Sarah y se rehúsa a mudarse a nuestra casa. De hecho, desde que le dije que estaba siendo egoísta, no quiere hablar conmigo. Tu, por otra parte, siempre estas feliz de veme. Eres buena escuchando, mucho más atenta que un cráneo. Por lo tanto tiene sentido que haga una parte de mi trabajo aquí."

Ignorándolo, Molly se las arreglo para ponerse de pie, pero no importaba con cuanto cuidado se moviera, siempre dolía. Tres meses atrás se había roto dos costillas y su pulmón había colapsado en un terrible accidente. Había sanado, pero el repentino dolor podía dejarla sin aliento, sobre todo cuando pasaba mucho tiempo de pie o dormía en la posición equivocada.

Molly tenía la completa atención de Sherlock. No haciendo caso de sus cejas levantadas, aliso su pijama rosada para que las esponjosas ovejas estuvieran alineadas correctamente. "¿Quieres una taza de té?"

Sherlock siguió observando la alegre forma en que Molly caminaba hacia su pequeña cocina. "No trates de engañarme."

"Tomare naproxeno si eso te hace feliz."

Ella gimió al ver a Sherlock de pie en la entrada de la cocina, se movía tan rápido como un felino. "Toma el medicamento porque el doctor lo prescribe y tienes dolor, no por una respuesta emocional que creas que puedo tener."

Molly estuvo a punto de recordarle que de los dos ella era quien tenía la experiencia médica, pero se rindió ante su imperturbable mirada. "MUY BIEN, lo tomare."

Satisfecho con saber que Molly estaba bien, Sherlock regreso al sofá. "Si al té. Y también arenques."

"Di por favor," respondió con voz cantarina.

Cuando él no estaba en un caso y ella no trabajaba, Sherlock se aparecía continuamente en su apartamento los Domingos por la mañana, una rutina que había iniciado después de que ella había salido del hospital. Aun fuertemente medicada, Molly había tardado en abrir la puerta, solo para encontrarse con Sherlock esperando impaciente, su computadora en una mano, y el diario en la otra.

"Estas en los encabezados." El le mostro una sección que presentaba una foto de Molly tomada en el primer Baile de Caridad de St. Barts. Alguien de recursos humanos debió de haber entregado esa foto a los tabloides. El encabezado decía, "Amiga Del Detective Resucitado Sale Del Hospital."

Después de ver a Sherlock, después al periódico, y de nuevo a él, sin decir una palabra se dio la vuelta y regreso a la cama, dejándolo a sus anchas en su apartamento. No le importo si Sherlock estaba deduciendo su aburrida vida hasta la base de sus componentes. De cualquier forma, su llegada resulto ser algo bueno, porque necesitaba ayuda para saber que píldora debía de tomar y cuando.

La siguiente vez que llego, Molly estaba físicamente mejor pero aun tenia la incertidumbre de por que él estaba sentado en su mecedora. Pero tan pronto como se relajo en el nido de almohadas que se había hecho en el sofá, comenzó a disfrutar su compañía, aun cuando no le hablara por horas o no se diera cuenta de que ella se había levantado para tomar una ducha. Al pasar las semanas, se dio cuenta que Sherlock ni siquiera notaba cuando salía del apartamento. Una vez Molly le pregunto si quería acompañarla a hacer algunos pendientes, solo recibió una incrédula mirada sherlockiana. Algunas veces él seguía ahí cuando ella regresaba, en otras ocasiones no.

Este Domingo particularmente relajado no había comenzado diferente, excepto porque mientras Molly resolvía su crucigrama, la palabra numero tres horizontal le recordó un libro que alguna vez había leído. El autor tenía la teoría que todos los hombres se volvían complacientes en las relaciones románticas.

No necesito preocuparme porque esto se convierta en una "relación romántica", Molly sonrió. Ella anhelaba el romance, pero Sherlock nunca había indicado estar interesado en ella de esa manera, aun cuando Molly lo amara más que nunca. Pero el crucigrama la hizo recorrer un camino del que ya no pudo alejarse: ¿Si el hombre común se volvía complaciente, que se podía esperar de un genio como Sherlock Holmes?

Así que ella dijo en voz alta, "Siempre seremos amigos."

Sirviendo dos humeantes tazas de té, sintió el brazalete contra su muñeca. En realidad no era muy afecta a la joyería de ningún tipo, pero ese brazalete era diferente.

"Tu té esta listo," dijo.

"¿Y los arenques?"

"En un momento," respondió. No, ellos no eran novio y novia, pero eran más de lo que habían sido antes.

Ella escucho el tono de mensajes del teléfono de Sherlock.

"¡Cambio de planes! ¡Un caso nuevo!" grito.

Molly salió de la cocina para encontrarse con la puerta principal abierta. Sacudiendo su cabeza lentamente, la cerró y sonrió.

"Adiós, Sherlock."

Superficialmente, el caso no era muy interesante. El embajador de Francia había solicitado la ayuda de Sherlock para rastrear a una familia. Pero después de localizarlos fácilmente lo que intrigo al detective fue el hecho de que ellos habían huido de su tierra natal sesenta años atrás por haber colaborado con los Nazis. Y ahora uno de ellos había muerto en circunstancias misteriosas.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" John siguió a Sherlock mientras su amigo abría la puerta doble del laboratorio de St. Barts.

"Esta muestra de cabello es la clave para el asesinato de la tía. Necesito hacer algunas pruebas," Sherlock dijo. "¡Molly!"

"No es necesario gritar," ella respondió con una sonrisa casi tan brillante como su suéter amarillo. "Hola Sherlock, hola John."

"Hola, Molly," John dijo, notando el cansancio en su voz.

Sherlock se quito su abrigo y bufanda y los arrojos al escritorio. "Necesito los resultados de ese experimento que hice la semana pasada con el arsénico," dijo de manera brusca.

"Ahora regreso," Dijo ella de manera complaciente.

"¿Por qué haces eso?" John pregunto, molesto.

"¿Hacer que?" Sherlock comenzó a preparar el microscopio que utilizaba usualmente.

"¿Por qué no puedes mostrarle un poco de cortesía? ¿Decir hola? ¿Preguntarle como ha ido su día?"

"El hola esta implícito," Sherlock hablaba como si le explicara a un niño de lento aprendizaje. "Ya se como va su día: esta frustrada. Su cabello cuidadosamente peinado esta desordenado de un lado, lo que indica que ha recargado su cabeza contra su mano. Molly hace eso cuando lee. Ella ha pasado la mayor parte de la mañana leyendo los reportes administrativos de todos los Lunes, lo que la lleva a la desesperación como cualquier cosa burocrática.

"Molly no es difícil de deducir," Sherlock concluyo. "No hace nada inesperado."

"¡Hey, hola! Me dijeron que la Dra. Hooper estaba aquí ¿Dra. Molly Hooper?" la puerta se abrió y entro un hombre de poco mas de treinta años, vistiendo vaqueros azules y una colorida camiseta de rugby. Sherlock levanto la mirada y noto la manera tan casual y amigable del hombre antes de volver a su trabajo.

John no era de los hombres que ponían mucha atención en otro hombres, pero las palabras "dios" y "griego" pasaron por su mente al ver al extraño que proyectaba buena salud y actividades al aire libre por los poros. "Estará de regreso en un momento," dijo educadamente.

Justo entonces, Molly cruzo la puerta. "Aquí están los resultados, Sherlock."

"¿Molly?" el hombre dio un paso dentro del laboratorio.

"¿Si?"

El hombre sonrió ampliamente. "Es Todd. Quiero decir, soy Todd. Todd McCarthy."

La carpeta de archivos que ella estaba sosteniendo cayó al suelo mientras Molly hizo un sonido de sorpresa y corrió a través de la habitación. El hombre alto abrazo a la pequeña chica y la beso sonoramente.

"Eso fue inesperado," John dijo mientras Sherlock observaba a la pareja en silencio.

"Lei sobre tu accidente y todo en internet. ¿Estas bien?" Todd pregunto, preocupado.

"¡Estoy bien! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí después de todos estos años!" apenada, volteo a ver a John y Sherlock. "Este es mi primo, Todd McCarthy. Todd, Sherlock Holmes y el Dr. John Watson."

John asintió; y Sherlock lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"Molly, no tienes parientes vivos," él declaro.

"En realidad no somos primos." Todd pasó su brazo por los hombros de Molly.

"No, no estamos emparentados, pero somos familia," dijo sonrojándose. "Creecimos juntos hasta los… ¿nueve? ¿diez?"

"Tenia diez años cuando me mude a Estados Unidos. ¿Recuerdas que acabábamos de ver esa terrible película el día de mi cumpleaños?" pregunto, causando que Molly comenzara a reírse alegremente.

"¡Lo recuerdo!" dijo ella. "¿Y el pastel que intentamos hacer? ¡Horrible!"

"¡Deje la cocina por la paz después de eso! ¡Soy un hombre de cenas congeladas!"

Los dos continuaron riendo por sus memorias compartidas, y estudiándose uno al otro. Finalmente, Molly hablo, "Nuestros abuelos eran mejores amigos."

"Mas bien hermanos," Todd intervino.

Molly asintió y vio sus ojos marrón obscuro. "Mi abuelo y el de Todd lucharon en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Después de regresar a casa, el abuelo se mudo a la costa, pero el abuelo Charlie lo busco y después de eso nunca se separaron."

Todd asintió. "El abuelo Charlie incluso le rentaba una casa."

Sherlock se percato de la forma en que el pulgar de Todd trazaba círculos en contra del reloj en el hombro de Molly.

"Siempre me alegre porque mi abuelo tuviera a Charle. Nunca hizo muchos amigos."

Sherlock regreso su atención al microscopio, pero John escucho con interés.

"¿Así que sus padres crecieron juntos?" pregunto.

Molly sonrió. "Mi Madre y el padre de Todd eran amigos. ¿Sabes que una vez me conto que Charlie estaba completamente de acuerdo en que ellos se casaran? ¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¡Si eso hubiera ocurrido ninguno de los dos estaríamos aquí!"

"Imaginate," Sherlock murmuro, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de John.

"Pero el abuelo motivo a Mamá para que tuviera una mejor educación, y una vez que dejo la villa, ella no regreso. Pero mi familia vivía muy cerca de la de Todd así que nos mirábamos todo el tiempo." Molly volteo a ver a su amigo de la infancia. "¿Y que es lo que haces aquí?"

"El abuelo volvió a casarse después que la abuela Barbará murió, ¿Recuerdas?" Todd pregunto.

"¡Oh si, fue todo un escándalo!" Molly volvió a ver a John y Sherlock. "Rosalie era muy joven."

John noto que el gesto de Sherlock se endurecía conforme Todd seguía hablando. "Bueno, ella murió y vine a arreglar sus propiedades. Estaba revisando sus cosas y encontré las cartas y diarios del abuelo. ¡Y me recordaron a cierto bicho pecoso!"

Molly se sonrojo profundamente mientras Todd la acercaba a él. "Te busque en internet. ¡Me sorprendió ver todos los artículos que hablaban acerca de ti y Sherlock Holmes!"

Los ojos de todos se posaron sobre el detective asesor que definitivamente los fulminaba con la mirada. Molly rompió el incomodo silencio palmeando a Todd en el brazo. "¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?"

"Mi agenda es bastante flexible." El sonrió abiertamente. "¿Estas libre para almorzar?"

"¡No estoy haciendo absolutamente nada!"

"¡Molly!" Sherlock se escuchaba molesto.

"Todo lo que necesitas esta aquí Sherlock. Estarás bien." Molly saco su bolso de un cajón de su escritorio. "Regresare pronto."

Después de que la pareja salió de ahí, Sherlock permaneció sentado totalmente quieto. John no creía haberlo visto parpadear siquiera. Entonces, con un estruendoso ruido, se levanto del banquillo y salió intempestivamente del laboratorio.

"Bueno," John dijo en voz alta. "Esto será interesante."

* * *

**_N/T:_ **Bueno, después de muchas mas semanas de las que esperaba al fin da inicio " Broken Pieces". Me siento feliz y emocionada por saber que les parece esta secuela. Sinceramente no sabría decirles si esta historia es mejor que "The Lonely" o viceversa porque las dos son geniales (Gracias Coloradoandcolorado1 por eso) los que si les puedo adelantar es que aqui veremos un lado un poco mas emocional de Sherlock, aunque no de manera exagerada, claro, recuerden que al Sr. Holmes no se le dan muy bien los sentimentalismos. De verdad espero que les guste y también espero que me dejen saber que es lo que opinan de este primer capitulo y de la historia en general. Que tengan un excelente día.

_Biffy316_


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

En la mesa de la esquina de un pequeño lugar para almorzar cerca del hospital, Molly y Todd reían y recordaban, deteniendo su conversación solo cuando su orden estuvo lista. Molly tomo la oportunidad para observar con detenimiento y por largo rato a su amigo. Para un chico de cabello muy claro y orejas grandes, Todd había crecido para convertirse en un hombre agradable a la vista. Su cabello ondulado se había vuelto rubio obscuro y lo mantenía bien cortado, sus cálidos ojos marrones se arrugaban en las esquinas cuando sonreía. Era alto y poco fornido, pero era evidente que era fuerte, y su rostro estaba bronceado como si pasara muchas horas al exterior.

"¿Recuerdas cuando…?" Todd comenzó.

"¿Cuántas veces crees que hayamos utilizado esa frase hoy?" Molly pregunto riendo.

"Por lo menos una docena," él contesto de buena gana. "Pero esta es buena. ¿Recuerdas cuando fingíamos que éramos la Reina Elizabeth y el Príncipe Philip recibiendo gente en su palacio?"

Molly dejo salir un silbido. "Mi Madre estaba tan molesta. ¡Me sorprende que el trasero no me duela aun por los golpes que me dio!"

Todd rio y aplaudió. "¡Solo porque te pusiste todas sus joyas y su estola de piel para recibir a los gatos que eran tus súbditos!"

Molly no pudo evitar reír. "¡Y use el collar de la Abuela como corona en el jardín!"

Mientras su risa se apagaba, los ojos de Todd tenían una inidentificable expresión que desapareció tan rápido como llego. "No puedo explicarte cuanto te extrañé después de que nos mudamos."

"¿Como fue tu vida en los Estados Unidos?"

Todd revolvió ausentemente su comida en el plato. "Fue difícil al principio. Pero el puesto de Papá en la universidad era bueno. Aunque no hizo mucho dinero. Comencé el colegio, pero nunca pude adaptarme. Demasiado aburrido, quería tomar mi oportunidad en el sueño americano e iniciar mi propio negocio."

"¿Cómo te fue con eso?" Molly pregunto, antes de morder su sándwich.

El se encogió de hombros. "No tan bien. No me malinterpretes—Estados Unidos es la tierra de la oportunidad. Solo que aun no he encontrado la correcta. Pero después me mude a California. ¡Ese si que es un buen lugar!"

"¿Y a que te dedicas?"

"Trabajo en marketing para una gran compañía en Internet que hace importaciones a otros países."

"Eso suena agradable," Molly dijo tratando de animarlo.

"Supongo," dijo de manera ausente.

Molly lo miro confundida. Su expresión vacante se volvió animada de nuevo. "¡Pero tu! Siempre supe que estarías en el campo medico, desde que tu padre te compro ese microscopio. Eres tan inteligente como bella."

"¡Eso es muy dulce!" Molly dijo riendo un poco. "También eres inteligente. ¿De que otra forma hubieras inventado todos esos juegos locos o esas extrañas formas de meternos en problemas?"

_"¿Moi?"_ Todd trato de parecer dramáticamente ofendido. "¡Tengo una gran idea! Necesito hacerme cargo de algunos detalles con respecto a la propiedad de Rosalie, debo de ganarme mi cheque, pero regresare a Londres en unos días. ¿Que tal si conducimos hasta nuestro viejo campo de juegos? Podemos ver los paisajes, ¿Qué tal un picnic? ¿Qué opinas?"

"Eso seria divertido."

"¡Genial! ¿Que tal si nos vamos el Domingo a primera hora?"

"¿Domingo?" Molly dudo.

"¿Ya tienes planes?"

"Mmm, no, solo que…" Molly se mordió el labio inferior.

"Oh, ya veo." Todd hizo su plato a un lado. "¿Es por Sherlock Holmes, verdad? ¿Ustedes dos están…?"

"Solo somos amigos," Ella dijo automáticamente. Mientras el rostro de Todd se iluminaba con el alivio, a Molly se le ocurrió que tal vez él estaba genuinamente interesado en ella de una forma romántica. Halagada, se sonrojo. "El Domingo es perfecto."

* * *

John había visto a Sherlock comportarse como un imbécil muchas veces. Había sido testigo de la frialdad de su amigo, de su mente calculadora, y en ocasiones de su crueldad, y el doctor había estado en el lado receptor de su comportamiento grosero. Pero él nunca había visto a Sherlock tratar a alguien de manera tan gélida como lo hizo cuando Molly regreso felizmente a St. Barts después del almuerzo. Si la chica hubiera estado más feliz, probablemente hubiera estallado.

"Llegas tarde," Sherlock le dijo.

"¡Lo siento!" sonrió mientras dejaba su bolso. "El tiempo paso volando. Nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho."

John estaba de pie a un lado, mientras pretendía leer un mensaje de texto, pero escuchaba cada palabra de la conversación. Después de dejar el laboratorio molesto, Sherlock regreso cinco minutos después, calmado y controlado. Le explico a John lo que necesitaba para terminar sus pruebas; nunca menciono a Molly o Todd.

"¿Que estabas haciendo que era tan divertido?" Sherlock pregunto directamente, sin levantar la mirada de las notas que estaba escribiendo.

"Oh, ya sabes, hablamos de nuestra niñez." Molly acerco un banquillo y se sentó junto a él. "Nunca lo había notado, pero extraño tener cerca a alguien que me conozca desde pequeña, alguien que conociera a Mamá y a Papá. Es como reconectarme con quien solía ser."

Sherlock no contesto, ni siquiera volteo a verla. Molly lo observó confundida, después continuo. "Pasar tiempo con Todd me recordó muchas cosas que creía haber olvidado. Como el abuelo de Todd, Charlie, solía contar las historias más interesantes de la Segunda Guerra mundial. Mi abuelo nunca, nunca hablaba de eso, pero el abuelo Charlie, cada que nuestras familias se reunían, él nos contaba como ellos habían invadido una villa que los Alemanes habían capturado cerca de Tilly-sur-Suilles. ¡Durante los años, el numero de Alemanes aumento de veinte a quinientos! Mi abuelo siempre decía, 'Charlie, tienes que detenerte ', y el abuelo Charlie decía, 'Mientras este vivo, le contare a todos.'"

"Fascinante." La voz de Sherlock estaba llena de molestia.

Frunciendo el ceño, Molly se puso de pie y se preparo para continuar con su trabajo. "Sherlock, sobre este fin de semana."

"¿Si?"

"Todd y yo iremos al norte. No… No estaré en casa el Domingo."

Sherlock se detuvo por un momento bastante largo. Cuando hablo, su voz era peligrosamente controlada. "¿Por qué me importaría?"

Las cejas de Molly se juntaron en confusión. "Es solo que hemos pasado algunos Domingos juntos…"

"No hicimos ningún acuerdo. No tiene repercusiones para mi que salgas con Tom…"

"Todd," dijo ella pacientemente.

"Todd," repitió él con un gruñido. "Simplemente era una cuestión de conveniencia el que pasara tiempo en tu apartamento. Ya lo había explicado. Estas apenas un escalón arriba de la calavera."

"Esta bien," ella dijo tartamudeando, sus mejillas se sentían cálidas después de escuchar su tono cortante. "Solo quería que supieras que si vas a casa. No estaré ahí ese día."

"Considerame prevenido," Sherlock dijo fríamente. "De hecho, no creo que regrese otra vez. John esta hablándome de nuevo, así que no tengo ninguna razón para pasar tiempo contigo. Has servido a tu propósito."

John hizo una mueca de dolo mientras Molly salió rápidamente de la habitación, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Bravo. ¿Debo de hacerte una reverencia?" dijo John.

"Deja de decir tonterías," Sherlock contesto.

"Muy bien, déjame ponerlo en términos que tal vez penetren tu grueso cráneo. Eres un idiota. Eres malo, insensible, y actúas como un niño."

"No lo hago."

"Si, lo haces. Eres un malcriado consentido que no esta recibiendo la atención que espera. Estas celoso."

"¿Celoso?" Sherlock resoplo y se puso de pie. "Eso implica que me siento amenazado por la posición de Todd en la vida de Molly, lo que claramente no es cierto. Ella y yo somos amigos."

"¿Amigos?" John se cruzo de brazos. "¿Así es como tratas a tus amigos?"

Colocándose su abrigo, Sherlock lo fulmino con la mirada. "Ella sabe perfectamente quien soy."

Frustrado, John se dirigió a la puerta. "Molly solo estaba explicando lo bien que se sentía tener un amigo que conoció a sus padres, y tu la trataste como basura."

Siguiendo de cerca a John, Sherlock dijo seriamente, "Ella puede tener otros amigos. Pero hay algo acerca de este hombre que me hace desconfiar de él."

"Y no estas celoso," John murmuro.

* * *

Mycroft Holmes esperaba por ellos en el 221B de Baker Street sentado en la silla favorita de Sherlock, mientras bebía té.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Sherlock dijo, eran las primeras palabras que había dicho desde que habían dejado el hospital.

"Hola." El hermano mayor de Sherlock dirigió su saludo hacia John.

No queriendo estar en el medio de otra discusión entre los chicos Holmes, el doctor se dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina.

"Respóndeme, Mycroft. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?" Sherlock fue de ventana en ventana abriendo las cortinas.

"Estas trabajando en un caso que llamo mi atención. ¿El embajador Francés te pidió que encontraras a cierta familia Morceaux que vive en Londres?"

"¿Que con eso? Cambiaron su nombre a Moore cuando escaparon de Francia. Colaboradores idiotas, toda la familia. La única cosa de interés para mi es el asesinato de su tía abuela. Fue envenenada."

"Si, lo se," Mycroft dijo secamente.

"Fue uno de los sobrinos o sobrinas, no estoy seguro de cual. Así que solo te preguntare una vez mas: ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" los ojos de Sherlock brillaban por el enojo.

"La situación se ha vuelto… delicada." Mycroft le dio a Sherlock una carpeta de archivos. "La familia Morceaux escapo porque, como lo explicaste elocuentemente, todos ellos eran colaboradores. Viendo el inevitable desenlace de la guerra, abandonaron sus propiedades por miedo a represalias. Pero en el último año, los miembros más jóvenes de la familia han levantado quejas por propiedad robada durante la guerra. Algunas de sus posesiones son muy costosas."

John escuchaba desde la puerta. "¿Por qué es importante para el gobierno Ingles?"

Mycroft se ajusto sus mancuernillas. "Porque hemos recibido un mensaje de texto que no podemos rastrear. Dice, 'Todos los colaboradores que viven en su país serán encontrados y asesinados.'"

"¿La bisabuela no fue asesinada por sus familiares?" John concluyo.

Sherlock junto sus dedos frente a su barbilla. "Eso es interesante."

"Si encuentras algo significativo házmelo saber, ¿Quieres? Adiós, Dr. Watson." Mycroft se levantó y salió del lugar.


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

El tono de barítono en la risa de Sherlock inundo el taxi, un sonido que era bueno para los oídos de John Watson. No había visto que Sherlock esbozara siquiera una sonrisa desde que Todd McCarthy entrara de nuevo en la vida de Molly. Ahora el detective reía mientras le contaba como le había dicho a Anderson la verdadera causa de la muerte en el caso Moore. Decir que Anderson no había tomado la noticia nada bien era subestimar la situación.

John no pudo evitar sonreír también. Anderson era un presumido. "Entonces, ¿A quien veremos ahora?"

"Hildy Moore, la sobrina mas joven de Gertrude Moore. Ya se que ella no es la asesina y será completamente inútil, pero quiero hablar con ella para saber un poco mas de sus primos."

John lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. Aun con todos los defectos de Sherlock – y John Watson no era ciego a ninguno de ellos- en verdad le agradaba el detective asesor. El hombre había traído emoción y propósito a su vida.

Como era usual, Sherlock estaba en lo correcto. Hildy Moore era una joven mujer pálida con cabello castaño y ojos azules. Su ropa completamente negra, su delineador cargado y sus múltiples tatuajes parecían aburridos. Ella recibió al detective y al doctor como interrupciones en su día que solo involucraba enviar mensajes de texto en el parque local.

"¿Es por todo esto de la Tía Abuela Gert? Como sea," dijo sin darle importancia, sentándose en una banca. "Si fue una Nazi, nunca lo supimos."

"No era una Nazi; ella y toda su familia colaboraba con los Nazis," John la corrigió impacientemente. La chica se encogió de hombros y encendió otro cigarrillo.

"Eso fue hace cientos de años. ¿A quien le importa?" ella dejo salir el humo por una de las esquinas de su boca.

Sherlock dio un paso para acercarse a Hildy. "Algunos de tus primos mayores les importa."

Hildy resopló. "¿Quién, Cyrus? Entonces debe de haber dinero de por medio. ¿Georgina? ella es lo suficiente estúpida para pensar que alguien esta tras ella por culpa de la Tía Gert."

"¿Qué hay de Michelle y Charles?" Sherlock pregunto.

"Él se emociono de que tuviéramos una historia Francesa. No hablo con Michelle."

"¿No sabían que su familia venia de Francia?" John pregunto.

"Si, pero no sabíamos que fuéramos ricos en ese entonces. Pero todo se lo llevaron."

"Cyrus y Michelle han reclamado que algunas piezas de arte reconocidas y otros valores fueron robados. ¿Como supieron de la existencia de dichos objetos?" Sherlock pregunto.

"Pregúntales." Hildy se encogió de hombros una vez más. "Como sea."

El par la dejo para que siguiera concentrada en su teléfono móvil y se dirigieron al taxi.

"Hablare con Georgina." Sherlock dijo.

"Bien, muy bien. Déjame en la clínica, ¿Quieres? Tengo algunos pacientes que ver, después debo ir a St. Barts. Nos veremos en Baker Street."

Sherlock se detuvo mientras abría la puerta. "¿St. Barts? ¿Por qué?"

"Necesito hablar con Molly acerca del Baile de Caridad." John se dio cuenta del brillo que cruzo por los ojos azules de Sherlock. "¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje?"

"¿Que tendría que decirle a Molly Hooper?"

* * *

Molly sostuvo el brazalete que Sherlock le había regalado a la altura de sus ojos y observo como los colgantes se mecían. El gato, el libro, y el microscopio parecían burlarse de ella por creer que Sherlock podría algún día tratarla diferente, a pesar de el presente de cumpleaños. La pequeña estrella en particular parecía sacudir su cabeza tristemente.

No podía evitarlo. En su corazón sentía que su amistad con el detective asesor había superado muchas cosas, pero no podía ignorar la crueldad de sus palabras ese día en el laboratorio. Había pasado una semana completa desde que Sherlock la había insultado, y en ese tiempo Molly no había escuchado nada de él. El trabajo la había mantenido ocupada, pero cuando regresaba a casa por la noche, su mente la hacia pasar malos ratos. Ella revivía los sucesos de esa tarde en particular una y otra vez en su cabeza, utilizando los métodos de Sherlock para deducir la razón de su cambio de actitud tan repentino. Pero no pudo concluir nada.

"Él siempre te ha tratado mal. ¿Por qué se detendría ahora?" Molly puso el brazalete en su bolso. "Verdadero norte, si, claro."

Amistad y cariño tenían una definición completamente diferente en el extraño diccionario por el que Sherlock se regia. Ella sabia que John era su mejor amigo, aun así, había visto a Sherlock tratar al doctor de corazón noble como si no tuviera importancia. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que el detective supiera como tener una relación real que involucrara sentimientos reales.

De hecho, si Molly estaba segura de una cosa era de que Sherlock tenia una increíble habilidad de hacerla sentir completamente miserable de diversas formas. No solo estaba molesta con el, también estaba poco complacida con ella porque, a pesar de todo, lo extrañaba. Y para poner una cereza en el pastel de una particularmente mala semana, las lluvias torrenciales habían obligado a Todd a posponer su día de campo y el viaje a la villa donde crecieron.

Viendo que tan desilusionada estaba, Todd trato de arreglar las cosas cuando regreso a Londres llevándola de compras. Molly no era afecta a las compras o invertir mucho tiempo en esa actividad, pero Todd le mostro una tarjeta de crédito y dijo que él pagaría. Ahora era Lunes por la mañana y estaba de pie frente al pequeño espejo del baño de su trabajo, observando los resultados de sus compras.

Su cabello recién cortado descansaba en su espalda en una elegante trenza francesa. Una blusa verde a la medida, que la hacia ver profesional y estilizada, era tan cómoda como cualquiera de sus prendas de algodón. Los pantalones formales color negro parecían agregarle altura y mostrar sus curvas. Convencida por una muy determinada vendedora de cosméticos, Molly había aceptado comprar un nuevo tono de labial llamado Caribbean Rose. Todd había dicho que destacaba el color dorado en sus ojos marrones.

Pensar en las palabras de Todd le dieron calidez a su corazón. Él la hacia feliz. Se reía de sus bromas, la escuchaba cuando hablaba, y expresaba interés en sus opiniones. No insultaba su guardarropa. No le decía que su boca y sus pechos eran muy pequeños.

En otras palabras, él era el polo opuesto de Sherlock Holmes. Y aun así ella estaba enamorada del hombre que la trataba mal. Cuando Sherlock le había hablado de esa manera la semana pasada, había sobrepasado su crueldad ordinaria. No, había algo más detrás de sus palabras.

Él había sido malvado.

Si un artista estuviera haciendo un dibujo de ella en ese preciso momento, habría colocado una pequeña bombilla sobre su cabeza.

"¡Sherlock estaba molesto conmigo!" Molly concluyó.

El aire en el baño era cálido y pesado con la fuerte esencia del jabón anti bacterial. Molly comenzó a caminar mientras repasaba esa tarde una vez más. ¿Que rayos había hecho para molestarlo? Sherlock pregunto por los resultados de la prueba, y ella obedeció. Cuando regreso al laboratorio, Todd estaba ahí y después fueron a almorzar.

Molly se froto la frente. ¿Por que ir a comer con Todd haría que Sherlock se molestara?

A menos que…

Ella respiro profundo. ¿Era eso? ¿Sherlock sentía enojo porque ella no se había quedado a ayudarle con sus experimentos?

Pero eso no tenia sentido. Él sabía donde estaba todo en el laboratorio. De hecho, había sugerido un nuevo esquema de organización. No, su ausencia no habría detenido su trabajo, a menos que le molestara que ella no estuviera ahí dispuesta a complacer sus peticiones.

"¡Increíble!" dijo en voz alta. Absorta en sus pensamientos, dejo el baño y camino hacia el laboratorio. Cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina, choco con John Watson.

"¡John!" dijo en un grito de sorpresa. Ella miro sobre el hombro del doctor, esperando encontrarse con su alto y obscuro amigo, y así hallar un poco de paz. Y para saber como estaba él.

"No esta conmigo," John dijo tranquilamente. "Lamento mucho su comportamiento anterior."

Molly trato de sonreír. "No eres responsable por él."

Mientras caminaban al laboratorio, John hablo de la apariencia de Molly. "Te ves muy bien el día de hoy. ¿Nuevo corte de cabello?"

"Si, en realidad. Todd me llevo de compras este fin de semana así que decidí tener un pequeño cambio de imagen." Molly camino al escritorio y le sonrió a su amigo, "Así que, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Estoy aquí a nombre de mi mucho mejor mitad. Sarah se ofreció voluntaria en el comité de planeación del Baile de Caridad este año y quería que te entregara esto." John saco dos boletos de su bolsillo. "¿Quisieras sentarte en nuestra mesa?"

Molly sonrió anhelante a ver los boletos dorados para el próximo sábado. "No planeaba ir."

"¿Ah?"

"Fui el primer año que trabaje aquí y fue agradable y todo, pero en realidad no me gusta ir a los bailes sin un acompañante, ¿me explico?"

John asintió. "Bueno, conserva los boletos en caso de que cambies de opinión."

"Dile a Sarah que aprecio que haya pensado en mi."

Mientras John se daba la vuelta para retirarse, la puerta se abrió y Todd entro.

"¡Veo que este es mi día de visitas!" Molly rio. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Todd saludo a John, después le dedico una brillante sonrisa a Molly. "¡Estoy aquí para recoger las llaves de tu apartamento!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque quiero que la cena este lista cuando llegues a casa!"

"¡No voy a rechazar una oferta como esa!" Molly dijo sacando las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo.

"Por siempre en mi corazón," Todd murmuro en voz muy baja. Se había olvidado de que John aun estaba de pie junto a él.


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

La boca de Molly se hacia agua por la anticipación de una comida casera real mientras daba la vuelta en la esquina y se dirigía a su apartamento. En ocasiones después del trabajo compraba un poco de curry, se hacia un sándwich o comía un tazón de cereal, pero normalmente no se tomaba el tiempo o tenia la energía necesaria para cocinar una comida balanceada después de un turno largo.

"¡Cariño, ya llegue!" Ella dijo a modo de broma cuando abrió la puerta.

Tood salió de la cocina con aspecto devastado. "Molly, lo eché a perder. Compre chuletas de cordero en lugar de cerdo y no me di cuenta hasta que las desenvolví. Y después recordé lo mucho que odias el cordero…"

Un poco decepcionada, ella forzó una sonrisa. "Esta bien."

Mientras se quitaba su abrigo, Todd instantáneamente estaba ahí para ayudarla.

"Así que ordene pizza; estará aquí pronto. Realmente lo siento."

Todd se miraba tan afectado que Molly no pudo evitar perdonarlo. "No hay problema. Tengo una botella de buen vino que podemos abrir."

* * *

La melodía del concierto de Violín en E Menor de Mendelssohn le dio la bienvenida a John cuando entro en el 221 de Baker Street. Mientras subía las escaleras, su antiguo compañero de apartamento acariciaba cada nota con un dramatismo exagerado.

John no se molesto en tocar. En lugar de eso abrió la puerta y se sentó en su sillón esperando a que Sherlock terminara.

"¡John! Te perdiste de una extremadamente aburrida entrevista con Georgina Moore Walters," Sherlock le dijo mientras pasaba el arco por las cuerdas.

"¿De verdad? ¿Que tenia que decir?"

Sherlock camino hacia la mesa y dejo el delicado instrumento. "Solo que teme que el asesino vaya tras ella y su hijo."

"¿Crees que alguien esta matando las familias de los colaboradores?"

"Para nada. Eso fue solo una cortina de humo."Sherlock se dejo caer en el sofá y se cubrió los ojos con su brazo.

"Entonces me imagino que no sospechas de ella."

"Por supuesto que no," Sherlock suspiro. "El siguiente increíblemente aburrido sobrino que veremos es Charles. ¿Te importaría acompañarme mañana?"

"No, pero solo si me dices por que estas investigando un caso que te parece tan aburrido."

Sherlock pensó por un momento. "Hay ciertos aspectos que me gustaría descifrar. ¿Así que vendrás?"

"Si." John tomo una novela que había dejado la última vez que estuvo ahí y la abrió casualmente. "Me encontré con Molly hoy."

"¿Y?"

"Se veía hermosa. Aparentemente, Todd la llevó de compras."

"Esta tratando de congraciarse," Sherlock dijo de manera fría.

"Creo, _Othello_, que el monstruo de los ojos verdes esta nublando tu juicio," John dijo riendo.

"Por ultima vez, ¡No estoy celoso!" Sherlock se giro y le dio la espalda a John.

John pasó una página y recordó su encuentro con Todd. Algo llamo su atención. "¿Sherlock, que es exactamente lo que tienes contra él?"

"Es muy alto."

"Tu eres alto."

"Tiene demasiados…dientes."

El doctor rodo los ojos. "Si en realidad te preocupa, ¿Por qué no consigues evidencia real? Podrías investigar en Internet."

"Me alegra tanto que estés aquí para decirme que haga algo que hice una semana atrás." Aunque la voz de Sherlock no era del todo clara, John podía escuchar el sarcasmo.

"¿Qué encontraste?"

Sherlock se acostó boca arriba y frunció el ceño. "Todd es quien dice ser. Nació aquí, creció en América. Dejo muchos colegios y se ha visto envuelto en algunos negocios que prometen riquezas fáciles. Él esta buscando algo de Molly."

Alarmado, John se enderezo en su asiento. "¿Qué? Ella no tiene dinero."

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. "No se cual es su intención aun. Pero la experiencia con los hombres de Molly prueba que ella no es de buen juicio."

John se vio tentando a preguntar si el mal juicio se extendía incluso en el caso de Sherlock, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Recordando el tiempo de Molly con Moriarty y sus consecuencias, John sabia que él no permitirá que Molly fuera dañada solo porque dudaba de lo que pudiera saber. "Mmm, puede que tengas razón."

Sherlock volteo a verlo rápidamente. "¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

El doctor pasó sus dedos por su cabello. "Es solo un presentimiento. Nada científico o comprobable."

"Dime." En segundos Sherlock pasó de estar recostado como un niño caprichoso en el sofá a sentarse correctamente y poner su atención completamente en John.

"Mientras visitaba a Molly, Todd llego a pedirle las llaves de su apartamento. Dijo que quería cocinar para ella."

"¿Fue a su casa varias horas antes de que terminara su turno para cocinar la cena?" Sherlock pregunto pensativo.

"Si, pero había algo extraño en él," el doctor admitió. "No puedo identificar que es exactamente lo que me incomodo."

"Es muy importante que recuerdes que fue lo que disparo tus sospechas. Debes de haber observado algo sin darte cuenta. ¡Piensa, John! ¿Qué fue?" Sherlock demando.

Su amigo hizo una pausa. "Fue algo que dijo: ´Por siempre en mi corazón´. Lo dijo cuando estaba viendo a Molly, pero no con el suficiente volumen para que ella lo escuchara. Lo dijo para si mismo. Pero fue _como_ lo dijo." John respiro profundo. "Sherlock, no puedo quitarme la sensación de que puede que tengas razón. Las intenciones de Todd para con Molly no son nada buenas."

* * *

Después de cenar, Molly y Todd miraban su viejo álbum de fotos. Todd se detuvo en una imagen de los padres de Molly. "Siempre me agradaron tus padres."

"Eran geniales, ¿No es así?" ella paso su dedo sobre el rostro de su madre. "Sabíamos que Papá estaba enfermo, ¿Pero Mamá? Fue repentino."

Todd cubrió la mano de Molly con la suya.

"Era una linda mujer, aun cuando te dio la golpiza de tu vida después de ese infame suceso con la joyería," dijo tratando de molestarla.

Molly cerró el álbum y miro sus cálidos ojos marrón chocolate. "Se aseguro de que no volviera a suceder. Todo se fue a una caja de seguridad después de eso."

El rostro de Todd se vio invadido por la decepción. Frunciendo el ceño, suspiro profundamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" Molly pregunto.

"Mi copa esta vacía." Él se puso de pie y se sirvió mas vino. "¡Bueno, terminamos una botella!"

"Para mi es mas que suficiente," Molly dijo. "Necesito levantarme temprano mañana."

"¿Ellos te dejaron… quiero decir se preocuparon por ti? ¿Financieramente?" preguntó, cuidadosamente evadiendo la mirada directa de Molly.

"Mis padres nunca tuvieron mucho dinero. Oh vivíamos cómodamente, pero era el Abuelo el que tenia dinero, y Papá nunca, nunca, ni en un millón de años hubiera pedido un préstamo. Por supuesto, el Abuelo murió, y Mamá heredo todo, y cuando ella falleció, me dejo todo a mi." Molly se puso de pie y se estiro mientras bostezaba, esperando que el entendiera la indirecta y se fuera a descansar.

Todd se termino su copa de vino como si fuera agua. De repente, toda su actitud se volvió depresiva.

"No es justo," dijo él. "¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil para nosotros?"

Confundida, Molly negó con la cabeza. "No fue difícil para mi. He tenido que trabajar para obtener las cosas, pero ha valido la pena."

El maldijo un poco. "¿Por que es que algunas personas tienen buenos carros y grandes casas y gente como tu y yo ni siquiera vemos una oportunidad?"

Molly camino hacia él. "¿Estas ebrio?"

Con los ojos cansados, el rostro de Todd se ruborizo por el enojo. "¡Merezco una parte de ese dinero!"

Perdiendo el equilibro, accidentalmente golpeo el bolso de Molly y este cayo al suelo, dejando sus contenidos por todo el suelo. "Oh, Molly, lo siento. Debo de estar un poco atontado."

"Esta bien," dijo un poco desconcertada y se arrodillo para recoger sus cosas.

"¿Qué son estos?" Todd tomo los boletos para el Baile de Caridad que habían caído bajo la mesa.

Molly volteo a ver de qué se trataba. "Boletos para el baile anual del hospital, es para recaudar fondos para las investigaciones del cáncer en niños. Hay una cena, baile, y subasta de solteros. Ese tipo de cosas."

"¡Esta es la respuesta!" dijo mientras reía.

Los ojos de Molly se abrieron. "¿Cuánto has tomado?"

"¡Es este Sábado!" dijo.

"Lo se."

"¿Entonces quieres ir? Porque quiero llevarte."

Sonrojada, Molly trato de averiguar si esa era una oferta genuina o solo producto del alcohol. "¡No tengo nada que ponerme!"

"¿Qué hay de ese vestido que miramos en Harriman? ¿Ese vestido escarlata que estabas mirando? Se vería brillante en ti. Te daré mi tarjeta y podrás ir a comprarlo. Y también unos zapatos que combinen."

Molly se mordió el labio inferior. "No lo se. Probablemente no recordaras la invitación en la mañana."

Todd se acerco a ella rápidamente y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Molly. "Quiero llevarla al baile, su alteza. Se vera tan hermosa como una reina. No me hagas suplicar, Molly."

Finalmente ella accedió. "¡Muy bien pero no mas licor!"

Todd se inclino y le dio un brusco beso en los labios. "Quiero que te vistas lo mejor posible. Serás la mujer mas hermosa del lugar."

Molly puso sus manos en el pecho de Todd para alejarlo un poco. "Muy bien, señor, no creo que puedas conducir esta noche. ¿Por qué no te quedas en el sofá?"

* * *

"Cuando dijiste que nos encontraríamos con Charles por la mañana, ¡Nunca dijiste que seria a las cuatro de la mañana!" John dijo molesto.

Sherlock miro a su amigo de manera despreocupada. "No preguntaste."

El par camino por los pasillos vacios del Hospital Parkwood hasta llegar a la oficina del Dr. Charles Westmont.

"Tiene que prepararse para una cirugía y esta es la única hora en la que puede atendernos. De verdad John, dormir no es tan importante."

"Para ti," murmuro su amigo.

"Aquí esta." Sherlock abrió la puerta sin anunciarse.

Un hombre grueso y calvo levanto la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo. "¿Si?"

"Doctor Westmont, soy Sherlock Holmes, y este es el Doctor Watson."

"Si, Sr. Holmes. ¿Esta investigando la muerte de la Tía Abuela Gert?"

"Asesinato," Sherlock lo corrigió.

El cirujano pareció molesto pero accedió. "Cierto. Asesinato. ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?"

"¿Tenia conocimiento de la historia de su familia en la Segunda Guerra Mundial antes del incidente?"

"Si, sabia. Gert no tenia Alzheimer pero si brotes de demencia. Ella decía cosas que nos hicieron creer que en su niñez, la familia Morceaux había ayudado a los Nazis."

"¿Y no se lo conto al resto de su familia?" John pregunto.

Charles sonrió y se puso de pie. "¿Es la clase de cosa que le dirían a todas las personas?"

"¿Cómo es que su hermano, Cyrus, y su sobrina Michelle se enteraron de los objetos que fueron robados a su familia?" Sherlock pregunto.

"Eso no lo se, pero estoy seguro que Gertrude debió de contarles. Michelle era su cuidadora principal y Cyrus siempre estaba en su casa. Yo la visitaba de vez en cuando, pero no continuamente."

"¿Por que alguien querría asesinar a su tía?" John preguntó.

"¿No lo saben? Ella era rica. Ciertos miembros de la familia heredarían mucho dinero."

"No parece muy afectado porque un miembro de su familia haya sido asesinado." Sherlock observo.

El doctor sacudió la cabeza. "No éramos familiares cercanos. Por supuesto, no quisiera el escándalo, pero no puedes elegir a tu familia o a quienes amas."

"Una pregunta mas: ¿Que sabe de su herencia Francesa?"

John miro a Sherlock con curiosidad después de que el detective hizo la extraña pregunta.

El Doctor Westmon se ilumino visiblemente. "¡Pude rastrear a la familia Morceaux hasta la corte de Luis XV! En un tiempo tuvimos una casa en Paris y una casa de campo Bayeaux."

"¿Dónde?" Sherlock se froto la barbilla.

"Bayeaux. Espero poder viajar ahí este verano. Ahora, si me disculpan, mi paciente me espera."

* * *

Golpes persistentes en la puerta principal despertaron a Molly de su profundo sueño. De puntillas, Molly se asomo por la mirilla de la puerta para encontrarse con el distintivo perfil de Sherlock.

"¿Sherlock?" murmuro mientras abría la puerta. "¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?"

"Necesito saber el nombre de la villa que tu abuelo ataco durante la Guerra,"

"¿Qu…Que?" ella tartamudeo, perpleja y adormilada. "¿El nombre de que?"

"El pueblo en Francia del que el abuelo Charlie siempre te hablaba," dijo de manera forzada, sus ojos azules sobre ella.

"Tilly-sur-Suilles," contesto.

Siguiendo a Sherlock en la sala de estar, Molly se sorprendió de no ver a Todd durmiendo en el sofá. Después de admitir que había bebido demasiado, Todd acepto quedarse a dormir e irse temprano al día siguiente para asistir a una cita de negocios. Molly reviso la habitación con la mirada hasta reconocer el familiar sonido de la ducha abierta. Acomodándose en las aun tibias cobijas de Todd, Molly se recostó en el sofá.

"Solo cerrare mis ojos unos minutos mas antes de prepararme para ir a trabajar," dijo.

Sin prestarle ninguna atención, Sherlock comenzó a caminar por la sala. Las pistas de ese caso, estaban apenas conectadas por delicados hilos que bailaban en su visión periférica. "Francia. Segunda Guerra Mundial. Colaboradores. Moore. Todd."

Al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, Molly abrió los ojos. "¿Qué tiene que ver Todd con todo esto?"

"Su reaparición en Londres después de tantos años es sospechosa."

"¡Eso es muy injusto de tu parte! Todd no es un criminal," Molly pateo la cobija de manera poco grácil y se puso de pie. Sherlock la tomo por los codos para evitar que se cayera.

"¿Como lo sabes?" Él la miro intensamente.

Para ella era como si no lo hubiera visto en semanas; saboreaba el estar tan cerca. Notando un atisbo de preocupación en sus gélidos ojos, ella puso sus manos en sus antebrazos. "Sherlock, él no es Jim."

Ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa, Molly lo miro a los ojos. Por un breve momento permanecieron así hasta que él se alejo.

"¡Estas basando tu decisión de dejar a este hombre entrar en tu vida por sentimentalismos y recuerdos de tu infancia! ¡No sabes nada de quien es ahora!"

"Eso no es verdad," Molly dijo tranquilamente. "Todd es bueno y considerado."

"¿Es confiable? ¿Te dijo del fraude de las pirámides en California? ¿O el engaño de bienes raíces en Las Vegas?" La voz de Sherlock era áspera y molesta.

"¿Lo investigaste?" pregunto, enfadada.

Ignorando su pregunta, continuó. "¿En realidad eres tan ciega y estúpida? ¿Por que no puedes darte cuenta de que quiere algo de ti?"

Molly se quedo boquiabierta. "¿Que rayos podría querer Todd de mi?"

Sherlock estaba apunto de hablar, pero se detuvo y clínicamente observo la habitación. Había algo diferente. Se dio cuenta de la chaqueta masculina que estaba sobre la mecedora. El olor de pepperoni que aun estaba en el aire, proveniente de una caja de pizza en el suelo.

Su mirada regreso a Molly para estudiarla. _Pijama ligera color rosa con ovejas saltando sobre pequeñas cercas. Sin bata. Cabello desarreglado. Salió rápidamente de la cama para abrir la puerta._

En ese momento, la profunda voz de Todd se escucho por el pasillo que llevaba al baño. "¿Molly, pasa algo?"

Ella miro sobre su hombro. "Todo esta bien."

Ese pasillo también llevaba a la habitación de Molly.

El dolor y la incredulidad se hicieron presentes en el rostro del detective, pero, para el momento en que Molly había volteado a verlo, Sherlock los había enmascarado con una expresión vacante.

"¿Qué podría querer Todd?" Dijo en un gruñido y miro sin ningún cuidado el pecho de Molly.

Avergonzada, rápidamente bajo la mirada para darse cuenta de que era lo que pasaba. Sherlock se inclino hacia el frente y toco el suave material cerca de donde el botón superior se había salido de su ojal y dejaba su pijama abierta.

"Obviamente quiere lo que estas dispuesta a darle con tanta libertad."

Inhalando bruscamente, Molly se alejo como si el tacto de Sherlock quemara.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" dijo, en shock. "Yo no…nosotros no…Pero aun si lo hubiéramos hecho, ¡Eso no te incumbe!"

Si alguna vez la había considerado un ratón, Sherlock se daría cuenta de que Molly Hooper era un ratón hecho de acero. Ella se puso de pie cerca del detective y presiono su dedo contra su pecho.

"Entras y sales de mi laboratorio como si fuera de tu propiedad, y por todos los cielos, yo lo permito. ¿Pero venir a mi casa e implicar cosas acerca de una área de mi vida de la que no sabes nada?" La voz de Molly destilaba amargura.

Aun cuando su mejor amigo no estaba ahí, Sherlock podía escuchar la voz de John tan clara como si estuvieran codo a codo: "No es bueno. No es nada bueno."

"¿Por qué Todd tiene que querer algo? ¿Por que no puedo gustarle solo por ser yo?" La voz de Molly tembló pero rápidamente pudo controlarla. "Por alguna razón no te agrada Todd. Eso lo entiendo. Pero es mi amigo mas antiguo, y estoy cansada de que actúes como un tonto presumido."

Molly camino hacia la puerta que Sherlock, como siempre, había dejado abierta. "No quiero que vengas aquí nunca mas. Si nos vemos en el laboratorio, será solo por razones profesionales."

"¿Qué?" Ahora era el turno de Sherlock para sorprenderse. Molly nunca se imponía ante él. Molly nunca le había hablado de esa manera. Era como si una mariposa te matara a mordidas.

"¿Qué es todo este escándalo?"

Todd salió de la ducha vistiendo solo una de las alegres toallas verdes y azules de Molly alrededor de su cintura.

El corazón de Molly se encogió ante la sincronía tan infortunada de Todd, pero ella se mantuvo. "Adios, Sherlock."

El detective cegado por el enojo, salió de manera intempestiva mientras aparecían las luces del amanecer.


End file.
